


was it worth it?

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles { 900 words or less } [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Character Death, Drabble, Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Was it worth it, Mr. Stark? Becoming director of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" "No."





	

**Author's Note:**

> • More based on the comics of Captain America: Civil War where Steve Rogers gets assassinated while in custody as Tony Stark becomes director of S.H.I.E.L.D. 
> 
> • This is my first drabble in the Marvel Universe.
> 
> • Tony might seem OOC.

“It’s been awhile since we last saw each other eh, Cap? I’m sorry I couldn’t have come sooner. Pepper has been trying to make me busy and you know being appointed as director of S.H.E.I.L.D so there’s that. How are things going there Rogers? I’m sure you are happy to be reunited with Peggy right? Wasn’t she the one that you fell for or something back in the late forties before you were trapped in ice?” Tony spoke but there was no reply from the Captain America. Nothing besides a breeze in response to the playboy.

 

“You know they say about friends, is they argue and go fight against each other. I know it might be too late to say this but you are a friend. Even with all your old fashioned ways and you being so confused on today’s technology advancements. You weren’t always fan of what I said or how I handled things. But you know I’m scared. I’m scared that this happened to someone like you. I don’t understand why—never mind.”

 

“Oh and another thing. With all of this is that I have a car. Not just any car but I always think of you when I see it. I’m sure you may have seen them back in the day but I have one, I think you would maybe like it. You know, if you ever came to swim by and I’d gladly show you. It’s 1932 Ford, uh flathead roadster. Have you seen those Cap? You know, back in your day?” The burnet asked but yet again there was no answer as he crouched down as he pulled off his sunglasses to get a better view.

 

“I still can’t believe it Cap. .I wish I could maybe have said things differently and maybe it wouldn’t be like this. I was so damn selfish right? I make such a big ego and nothing really to fall behind. You were damn good at things that I’m definitely not. Like your art. You are an amazing artist Steve even though I’m sure everyone has told you that, right? If not then well they are lying.”

 

He bites his bottom lip and rubs his forehead. “I never got to say how I feel about you. Well everyone knows I felt out in the open but never truly how I felt. I guess it’s too late to confess my feelings to you huh Cap?” He sighed as he placed down the bouquet of flowers, they were full of color. Complete opposite of this dull and grayish day in Brooklyn, New York since it had rained earlier in the day and was bound for more in the later hours. The flowers were of red and pink carnations, white orchids, and white stargazer lilies all wrapped up neatly in a clear wrapping.

 

“The reporters keep asking me the same question over and over as I’m now director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I gotta say it’s so troublesome. I don’t want to say anything ‘cause it will cause a complete uproar and sheesh I don’t want everyone up on my ass again. What would you do Rogers? I can’t live like this you know? There was so many things on your list that I promised that I’d help do with you. Like that Thai food since I know a wonderful place who makes it delicious. Little spicy though but good nevertheless. Pepper introduced me to it.”

 

“There was just so much to do on that list and. .you never got around to do it all. I miss you so god damn much and you calling out that language thing. There’s a lot of things I miss about you. .probably like having you around.” He got up after awhile and wipes away the tears before they fall on his tanned face. Rubbing his goatee in frustration and slides on his glasses before looking down again. “Maybe we’ll see each other soon Steve.” Tony turns and starts walking away, muttering on statement over and over again.

 

Where the flowers laid was next to the famous grave of Steven Grant Rogers or known to the world as Captain America. The Cap had been assassinated while in custody and now Tony had to pay the price as he was overcome with grief and sorrow. Steve Rogers was probably in a better place along with Peggy and many other people. But _really_ was the Civil War between the two worth it? Well Tony would shake his head at you time and time again with the same four words.

 

**“It wasn’t worth it.”**

**Author's Note:**

> • The flowers are based on mourning flowers during funerals.
> 
> ° white stargazer lilies mean sympathy, red carnations is admiration, pink carnations mean remembrance, && orchid plants mean I will always love you.
> 
> • Tony is hinted that he has/had feelings for Cap but never really showed that he did && my head cannon is that Tony is bisexual.


End file.
